Dreams
by black kitkat
Summary: Rose has a bad dream and goes to find the Doctor for some comfort.The only thing left to do is tell Jackie...oh no!Now Complete!
1. I love you

**Dreams**

Spoilers: directly after "school reunion"

A/N: just a little something I came up with. Oh, and if you want me to continue, I need reviews!

**Chapter one: I love you**

Rose awoke from her dream and sat up. She knew what her dream had been trying to tell her and she wasn't about to deny it.

She pushed the covers back and stepped onto the cold floor. She looked at the clock on her bedside table: 02:14.

Rose stood up and walked towards the door.

She paused at her dressing gown, thrown over the back of a chair. She decided against it; it was warm enough.

So Rose opened the door and made her way down the hall in her tank top and shorts.

She finally found the right door, and considering how big the TARDIS is, she was lucky it hadn't taken her all night. She pushed it open as quietly as she could. Rose stuck her head through and peered into the room.

On the right wall was a dark wood wardrobe, one door open, revealing some casual clothes on hangers.

Opposite, on the left wall, was a chest of drawers in the same dark wood, and a desk, scattered with papers and notes, some written in a funny language she guessed was Gallifrien **(A/N :I think I've spelt it right!)**.

In front of her was a four poster double bed, with red covers. In the middle of the bed, sleeping peacefully was the Doctor.

Rose crept into the room, closing the door behind her. She tip-toed over to the bed and pulled back the covers. She slid into the bed and watched the Doctor's back, before he turned over to face her. He moaned in his sleep and Rose tried not to giggle.

The Doctor opened his eyes sleepily; saw Rose, then snapped them open.

"Rose!" the Doctor cried. "What…why are you here… in my bed?"

"Oh" Rose said, trying to look sleepy. "I had a bad dream." This was not exactly true as such. In fact, it was the best dream Rose had ever had in her opinion. "I didn't want to be alone." She looked up at the Doctor, a look on her face which just screamed _I'm innocent, honest! _

The Doctor had an internal battle between his brain and the rest of his body. He said, "Well, if you really don't want to be on your own, then…" he paused, trying to look like it was a great sacrifice. "Then you can stay."

Rose grinned and snuggled up to him. The Doctor was surprised for a moment, but then was greatly pleased with himself. He placed an arm around her bare shoulders while her head rested over one of his hearts.

Rose lay awake for a while, reflecting on how well the plan had worked, before drifting into slumber. The Doctor however, just couldn't believe his luck. He lay awake for quite some time, wondering whether it would be different between them; both of them had had bad dreams before but neither of them had bothered to wake the other. He pondered on whether this meant she _really_ liked him. Was she going to act differently? How differently? Almost the only reason that kept him from telling her how he really felt was the fact that he would miss her being Rose, his companion in time travel; instead of being another broken heart.

A few hours later, Rose awoke. It took her a moment to remember why she had the Doctor's arm draped around her shoulders. She smiled to herself. She thought of how she was going to explain this one to him when he woke up. Then Rose had an idea: leave. Then she wouldn't have to come up with some other lie. She already had a suspicion that he could read her mind; any time a dirty thought popped into her head including the Doctor, herself and a whole lot of chocolate, a sly smile crept across the Doctor's face. Rose didn't like it one bit.

Rose lifted her head. The Doctor didn't move. She untangled herself from him and the covers, and slide across to the edge of the bed. She stood up and looked back at the sleeping Doctor.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear, before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked at the door, where Rose had been just a few seconds ago.


	2. Breakfast

**Chapter two: Breakfast**

Rose sat at the breakfast bar, tucking into her cereal. She was dressed, and waiting for the Doctor to say where we were going today. Just as she decided to go find him, in he strode, coat swishing behind him, a grin plastered on his face, despite what had happened last night; that is, if he even remembered.

"Good morning!" he called cheerily as he poured himself some cereal.

"Morning yes, good no," Rose said grumpily.

"Why?"

"Didn't sleep well last night," said Rose gruffly, deciding to leave it as that. The Doctor slipped into the stool opposite her. Rose then got up and placed her empty bowl in the sink. She had been too busy rinsing it out that she didn't notice the Doctor rising from the stool and coming to stand behind her. She got the shock of her life when his hand, holding a bowl, came over her shoulder and put it in the sink.

"You know, I had a funny dream last night," the Doctor said, conversioally.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you slept with me."

Rose started choking on something she hadn't eaten.

"Not like that. Anyway, you said you loved me."

Rose widened her eyes and blushed deeply.

"What a load of rubbish, eh?" He edged closer, his jacket buttons scratching the back of her t-shirt.

"But I can still dream."

Rose couldn't believe what she heard. She wasn't even sure if she heard it.

She recovered and turned just in time to see the Doctor walking out of the door.

Thoughts rushed around her head, battling for control.

_Did he really say that?_

"I can still dream"?

_What does that mean?_

Was it just him mucking about?

_But he sounded dead serious._

He wouldn't mess about with a thing like this.

_That is, if he feels the same way._

He wasn't asleep.

_That means he heard me._

Oh no!

DW

The Doctor might have been smiling and acting jolly but inside, he was hurting.

_That was my chance._

I could have told her.

_But what would she have said?_

She said she loved me.

_That was last night._

Plus she thinks I didn't hear it.

_But she might of guessed that I actually did by now._

But what can I do without scaring her?

_Well…ummm…_

The Doctor stopped half way down the hall to his room, thinking carefully.

_Of course!_

Why didn't I think of that?!

The Doctor suddenly felt more cheerful, now knowing exactly what he was going to do.

**Sorry it's a bit short, but hopefully, my next chapter will be longer. Also, my not be able to update till after New Year because I'm going on holiday! And, if you want me to keep going, I need ideas, because I have no idea what else to write!**

**Anyway, as always, review! **


	3. Mickey

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, if I had remembered, I would have already done one in the first chapter, and anyway, even if I did own Doctor Who, do you really think I would be here, writing this?

**Chapter Three-Mickey**

Rose made her way out of the kitchen, suddenly remembering she couldn't stay there all day. She walked out the same door as the Doctor, which still smelt faintly of him. Rose didn't think he wore cologne so maybe it was something else.

She stopped, and sniffed. It was alien, Time Lord-ish, she guessed.

She wondered if all Time Lords used to smell like that or if it was just him. Either way, it was gorgeous. She blushed. She couldn't believe she had just thought that. And about the Doctor! But, considering she had sort of confessed to him, depending on whether he heard her or not, it didn't entirely matter.

Much.

She made her way down the corridor, planning on going to her room but then decided against it. She wondered around for a bit, all the while listening in case the Doctor was near her: she didn't feel quite ready to talk to him again just yet.

Then she came across Mickey's room. She had almost forgotten he was even on board. In fact, she had; which is not surprising, considering all the things that had happened to her in the last few hours.

She knocked on the door, in case he was getting dressed or something.

No noise from inside.

Rose opened the door and saw Mickey still in bed. She walked over, not bothering to be quiet, since he had to get up anyway.

She sat on the edge of the bed. Mickey stirred.

"Come on, sleepy-head! Time to get up!"

"Five more minutes" Mickey mumbled, trying to snuggle back under the covers.

"No, now, get up!" Rose said, a little more firmly.

She pulled back the covers, with difficulty; Mickey was very strong in his sleep.

Rose sighed and gave up. She walked out of the room, leaving Mickey in bed.

She made her way to her room.

Mickey rolls over and starts to dream.

Mickey's Dream

He walked into the console room to find Rose and the Doctor kissing on the sofa.

He stormed out of the room, ignoring Rose shouting after him. He finally reaches his room, practically running in and slamming the door.

He quickly stuffed all his things into a bag and ran back out of the room, nearly knocking Rose over in the process.

He entered the console room to the Doctor standing in front of the controls, with his head down.

"Take me home. Take me home now!" Mickey demanded.

The Doctor turned around to face him and simply said, "Go on then. All ready there."

Mickey gave the Doctor a suspicious look and cautiously walked down the ramp and opened the door. It was indeed planet Earth, the middle of London.

Mickey stepped out of the Tardis, barely closing the door before the Tardis disappeared again.

End Mickey's dream

Mickey sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. He got up and quickly got dressed.

He opened his door and walked down the corridor, in search of Rose. It didn't take him long; she was just round the corner.

"Rose!"

"Ah, finally! I was wondering when you were going to emerge."

"I need to talk to you." Mickey walked right up to her, looking her straight in her face.

"Go for it."

Mickey took a deep breath and said all in one go, "IstheresomethinggoingonbetweenyouandtheDoctor?"

"You what? I didn't catch a word of that."

"Is there something going on between you and the Doctor?" Mickey asked more slowly.

Rose blushed. "Where did you get that from? Of course not!" _I wish there was though, _she thought.

Mickey visibly relaxed.

"Come on! Let's go find out where we're going today," Rose said, taking Mickey's hand in her own and leading him in what she hoped was the direction of the console room.

DW

The Doctor opened the door to his room, closing it behind him, leaning back on it.

He couldn't believe how _that_ had turned out. He didn't think Rose would have quite reacted like that. He wondered what she thought of him now.

But he still needed to put the plan into action. Therefore, he needed all of the Tardis' occupants in one room at the same time.

**Do you like it? I'm not even sure I do, but I still want to know what you think. Any ideas for future chapters? If you do, I would love to here them, cos to be honest, I've run out of steam!**

**Go on, hit that little blue button, you know you want to!**


	4. Tituba

Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! Especially people who have reviewed from the start, bex19, one of the riddles, scout girl, montypython203 and all the rest of you, you know who you are, thanks you guys!

I'm sorry it has taken a while but I've been so busy with coursework, doing about 3 essays a week…typical! Plus, just so you know, it was really difficult to write because I'm more of a fan of romance than adventure. Yay, a nice long chappie for you!

Disclaimer: as far as I know, I still don't own Doctor Who, unless I missed the memo.

**Chapter 4-Tituba**

Rose stood at the console, with Mickey, explaining – probably not that well – what she thought all the buttons did.

Behind her own voice, she heard a door open and footsteps on metal. She didn't bother turning around, she knew it was the Doctor, and even so, she didn't particularly want to face him just yet.

The Doctor noticed that Rose didn't turn; neither did Mickey, and at first didn't know whether or not to be insulted. But then he grinned, realising that this was his chance.

He carried on walking towards the console, or more importantly, Rose; he noticed she had stopped talking when she had realised he was heading for her.

He stopped just behind her, just like he had earlier that same morning; God, that seems ages ago, thought Rose.

However, this time, he put his hands on her hips, causing Rose breath to hitch.

"Good morning!"

The Doctor leaned forward, lightly kissing her on the cheek, observing that Mickey flushed quite a bit at the gesture. So did Rose.

"Gorgeous," he added quietly in Rose's ear. That time, Rose visibly turns red.

The Doctor stepped back from Rose, inwardly congratulating himself on a job well done. Then, he turned to Mickey. The boy was glaring at the Doctor, but he just grinned.

"Where shall we go today?"

"You know, you ask me that and I always have no idea!" Rose reasoned.

"Good point." The Doctor spun around the console, randomly flicking switches and pressing buttons. The TARDIS's engines roared to life and they were off.

With a slight bang, they landed. Rose turned expectantly to the Doctor.

"We are on the planet Tituba, named after the first person to be accused of witchcraft in Salem during the witch hunt. The whole planet is dedicated to that town and its history," all of this the Doctor said very fast.

Rose got an idea: if it's witchy, she should dress to fit in! That mean she has an excuse to impress the Doctor!

"I'm just going to go get changed then." Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked back to her room.

Rose stood in front of her wardrobe, deciding on what to wear. She thought about what the Doctor had said about the planet and what she already had. She gave up quite soon and wandered towards the wardrobe room. In there, as she had already guessed, the TARDIS had picked out the perfect outfit for her.

About ten minutes later, Rose walked into the control room and was pleased with the results her outfit was causing. Both men couldn't take their eyes off of her; she mentally thanked the TARDIS for her choice in clothing. Her black top swayed slightly around her stomach as she walked. It had a purple cross with silver sequins over her chest. Satin sleeves covered her arms down to her knuckles, with a ring of fabric going around her middle finger on each hand. Obviously, the boys liked the skirt: it was a mini leather skirt, the hem just brushing half way down her thighs.

Thankfully her boots weren't stilettos or she would be falling through the grating; her boots were black, coming up to her knees, with a 2 inch wedge heel.

All in all, she was very glad the TARDIS picked this out for her and she actually felt weirdly confident that the Doctor wouldn't be so cocky today. She had already gained the upper hand and they hadn't even left yet!

She knew she definitely going to have fun today.

"So we going or what?" she asked, finally reaching the boys at the controls. The Doctor seemed to come out of whatever trance he was in, for he shook his head and said, "Yeah, now we're all ready," and made his way to the door.

Rose smiled slightly, looking over her shoulder for Mickey before following the Doctor. She made her way down to the door and stepped out. She gasped. She was usually a big fan of colour but this was amazing.

Nearly everything she could see was black: black doors, black windows, black clothes for sale, black cauldrons. Rose spun around, she was very glad she was wearing what she was wearing!

The Doctor saw Rose spinning in joy and grinned. Mickey was obviously just speechless; he stood in the path, gaping.

Rose finally stopped and turned to the Doctor.

"This is amazing! I can't believe they have a whole planet for witches!"

"Oh yes, in fact, it's only about one and a half galaxies over from your planet. So considering where we usually end up, Mickey, you aren't that far from home."

Mickey finally found his voice: "do they have restaurants?"

"God, Mickey, trust you to only think of your stomach! We take you on a time machine out into space and you want to know if they have cafes?!" Rose was astonished; sometimes he was a right idiot.

The Doctor walked over to Mickey and put his arm around him.

"Of course they do Mickey boy! Just you wait till you've tried all the native food, you'll be complaining about fish and chips!" Mickey looked as though he seriously doubted that but said nothing on the subject.

"So are we going move? Some people are beginning to stare; probably wonder why three people just came out of a box," Rose said, nodding in the direction of a couple walking past them, looking back over their shoulders.

"Down girl!" the Doctor warned Rose, ambling past her, waving at the couple, who suddenly started walking faster. The Doctor shrugged, pretending to look insulted.

Rose followed the Doctor, grabbing Mickey's hand, pulling him with her.

The Doctor led them into a black small building, with a sign above the door saying "The Black Cat." Rose eyed the sign wearily; she was sure the cat's eyes had moved.

As they walked through the door, everyone's eyes were on them. Rose didn't mind so much; there were a few very handsome men in here; she smiled sweetly, which they returned proudly.

Mickey however, was a bit more apprehensive; the first time on a different planet was weird enough, it didn't make it any better everyone was looking at him funny.

The Doctor glanced at Rose when he noticed some men in the corner giving them the old eyeball; but he couldn't do much about it without blowing his plan of her coming to him first, so he strode over to the bar and asked for some drinks.

"How are we going to pay for them?" Rose asked anxiously, knowing that the Doctor hardly ever had money.

"Got it covered," the Doctor put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few coppery coins. Rose raised her eyebrows in amazed.

The Doctor retrieved their drinks from the barman, who was an old man with grey hair, wearing a black suit and pinstripe trousers.

He looked around and saw them sat at a table near the back. He squeezed between tables to reach them, finally setting the goblets on the table. Mickey looked hesitantly at the drinks.

"What's in these?" he asked.

"A lot of ingredients you wouldn't of heard of," the Doctor replied rudely. Rose gave him a look and he quickly added, "It taste like strong beer with a bit of cider in it." The Doctor looked at Rose over the top of his goblet. It was the first chance he got to look at her properly.

Her golden hair framed her face, falling slightly over her eyes, in such a way that he had to fight the urge to tuck it behind her ear. He quickly looked down to see she had crossed her legs, exposing more flesh. He had to jerk his eyes back up before he did something he knew he would later regret.

Rose noticed the Doctor staring and decided to play his game. She crossed her legs, fully aware that her legs were on display and that the Doctor couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She glanced at Mickey and was glad to see he wasn't even paying attention to the little game she and the Doctor was playing.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone had finished their drinks and was aching to go and explore. The Doctor led the way outside, glancing left and right for a way to go, finally settling for right.

The three of them ambled along, until Rose pulled them into a very interesting looking building; the Doctor had just enough to register that it wasn't a shop as he had half expected: it was a fortune-teller.

Rose had never had her fortune told before; she heard sometimes it was rubbish but that was mostly the creepy old women that came with the fair every year in the park.

She looked around. It was very dark. She looked over her shoulder for the Doctor, who gave her a grin, which she heartily returned.

All of a sudden, the beaded curtain on the opposite wall opened.

A pale young woman with straight black hair, in a long dark purple dress stood in the doorway.

"Do you want Nicola to read your fortune?" she asked vaguely. Rose raised one of her eyebrows at her.

"Umm, yeah, but we don't have any more money…"

"Did Nicola ask for money?"

"No, I suppose you didn't…" Rose was a bit lost; this 'Nicola' was weird.

Nicola sat down on a small stool behind a low table and gestured for Rose to do the same. She perched carefully on the stool opposite Nicola, vaguely aware of the Doctor standing behind her, Mickey looking at stuff on the wall.

Nicola dealt out a pack of cards.

"You have traveled a far to be here," Nicola started, looking at the cards. "You are happy, but you left a safe place behind." She looked at another card.

"You meet a stranger in an unlikely place, not knowing him but trusting him completely." Rose looked up; the Doctor smiled down at her, squeezing her shoulder.

"You go on many adventures, meeting new people, traveling further than you would never have imagined, seeing things you've never dreamed of." Rose bit her lip as Nicola turned over another card.

"But this is all my past, this has already happened." Rose stated

"Nicola is getting there," she said testily, staring at Rose.

"You have an uncertain future, you have no way of telling where you are going. You skim the stars with your travels, never staying still but you always feel at home."

Nicola looked at the card, slowly looking up to Rose, staring intently.

"What?" Rose asked worriedly.

"You've fallen in love," Nicola stated simply. Rose blushed scarlet; not while the Doctor was in the room!

"Next card please," Rose mumbled.

"Nicola is finished."

Rose stood up slowly, half aware of the Doctor and Mickey looking at her.

"Thank you," she said, walking out of the room, not bothering to check if the boys were following.

Rose didn't dare think what would have happened if the Doctor had said something back there. She just wanted to get back to her room in the TARDIS and relax.

Rose was walking so fast, the Doctor had to practically run to catch up with her.

"Hey! Whoa there, where you going?" the Doctor asked, grabbing her arm.

"Back," Rose said.

"But we haven't finished looking around? Are you alright?"

"I will be as soon as I get back!"

Rose jerked her arm out of the Doctor's hold, stalking down the street. The Doctor couldn't believe it; something was wrong with Rose. Then it clicked: it was what Nicola had said!

The Doctor couldn't believe it; she really did love him! But that was for later; first he had to drag Mickey away from all the high alcoholic drinks and sugared food here.

DW

Rose closed her bedroom door behind her; she couldn't believe that Nicola had said that, even worse, in front of the Doctor! All she needed know was for the Doctor to figure it out, which probably wouldn't take long.

As if on queue, there was a knock at the door. Rose nearly screamed; she hadn't heard any footsteps.

"Rose? Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Rose moved away from the door to let the Doctor in. She went and sat on her bed, taking off her boots.

The Doctor came and sat next to her.

"Rose?" She didn't look up. "Talk to me, Rose. What happened?"

_What happened?! Nicola told you what happened; she told you nearly every else about me, including the fact that I love you! _Rose wanted to scream at him, but she didn't.

The Doctor sighed when she didn't reply. "Fine, don't talk." So he just sat there too, twiddling his thumbs. Rose looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to talk either," the Doctor explained. "In fact, this is about as far from not talking as you can get…"

He reached and cupped her check. She sighed and leaned into his hand. He bent forward slightly and touched her lips with his own, ever so slightly. Rose gasped and followed his mouth as it moved away, finally capturing it.

The Doctor kissed Rose back for a while, enjoying the moment, before remembering that this hadn't been what he came up here for. He gently tore his mouth away, chuckling slightly at Rose's moan.

"Not today, my Rose. We have some things we need to sort out first."

And with that, he got up off the bed, walking out the door, leaving a very confused and flustered Rose behind.

**Thanks to Jillie chan for the planet name! Also, thank you Georgie for helping me with Rose's outfit! **

**Just a little thing: no pun intended on the "the Doctor wouldn't be so cocky today" line (although it is a bit funny, isn't it? lol). **

**P.S- for any info on my stories I don't post on here, look at my bio.**


	5. Movie

This chapter is after "Girl in the Fireplace", so a slight change in timeline. Just so you know…

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who but I do own Storybook '07, thank you soooo much Cody! It's not even my birthday!

**Chapter Five-Movie**

After the day they had had, the Doctor had suggested a movie. Rose and Mickey had been quick to agree.

Mickey was directed to the kitchen for popcorn and drinks, while the Doctor and Rose went to the theatre room to pick out a movie.

The Doctor bent over, looking at the titles on the rack. Rose glanced over her shoulder, doing a double take at the Doctor's bum. She tilted her head to the side, enjoying the view, before the Doctor straightened up and turned to face her, a smile on his face to suggest he knew what she had been doing while his back was turned. She blushed.

"So, what do you want to watch?" he asked, choosing to ignore her red face.

"I don't know, you choose."

The Doctor turned around again, trying to pick out a DVD. Rose grinned, taking a DVD out from behind a cushion. As quietly as she could, she put it in the DVD player. 

The Doctor didn't turn around until he heard the opening credits to "The Perfect Man."

"Rose! No!"

"Why not? It's a great movie!" Rose protested.

"NO! It's a chick flick!"

"Actually, it's a romantic comedy." 

"I don't care, we're not watching it!"

"Tough luck," Rose said, smugly.

"Why do we have to watch it?" the Doctor sounded like a whiny child who didn't get any sweets.

"Because I've got the remote!" Rose held up the DVD remote, flaunting it in front of his face.

"Not for long you won't!" the Doctor pounced, knocking Rose down onto the sofa. She squealed.

"Doctor! Get off me!" Rose screaming slightly as he tickled her.

"What's that Rose? I'm sorry, I can't hear you; you're laughing too loud. Do you want to give up?"

"Never!"

The Doctor snatched the remote out of her hands. "Ha!"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, managing to distract him long enough to flip him over. She was now on top, all she had to do was reach over and…

She heard a crash. She looked up and saw Mickey in the doorway, with a disgusted look on his face, the popcorn and coca cola on the floor. She looked down again, taking in where they were.

Rose was straddled on top of the Doctor, his hands on her thighs; hers either side of his head, both breathing hard from laughing and fighting.

Rose looked up just in time to see Mickey storm out of the room. She glanced at the Doctor and carefully got of him, running out of the room.

The Doctor lay there on the sofa for a bit, going over what just happened in his head. He couldn't believe how that had evolved into what it had. He wondered what would have happened if Mickey hadn't interrupted. He didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed Mickey had come in.

Rose ran down the hall to find Mickey just opening his door.

"Mickey! Wait, just listen!"

"No, you listen. I don't want to hear it; you could have just dumped me instead of letting me find you with him like that."

"But-"

"Just leave it Rose. I want to go home."

He slammed the door, leaving Rose to slouch back to the Doctor. She finally made it back to the theatre room, to find the Doctor still practically where she left him, apart from now; he was sat up, staring at the blank screen.

He turned when he heard her come in.

"What happened?" he said, standing up.

"Well, apart from being really pissed off, he thinks there's something going on between us."

The Doctor gave her a funny look.

"Why can't there be?"

Rose looked up from the floor, which she had been staring at intently for the last few minutes.

"What?" she asked, as if checking she had heard him right.

"Why can't there be?" the Doctor said again, stepping closer to her.

Rose stared into those dark eyes of his, trying to decipher what was in them. The Doctor took another step, closing the space there was between them.

He was tired of games, trying to get Rose to come to him. He just wanted her, sometimes not caring if she didn't want him; although he was pretty damn sure she did.

Before the Doctor had finished deciding whether or not to just stuff the plan of playing hard to get, Rose closed the gap between their mouths, pressing her lips firmly against his.

**Ok, a few things: in case you didn't already know, "The Perfect Man" is a great rom-com staring Hilary Duff. And I chose it because I watched it last night. Also, I stopped it there because I felt like being mean and leaving it on a cliff-hanger. Mwahaha! **

**One more thing, I did re-post chapter four but it didn't come up as updated, god knows why. So, if you haven't already, you might want to read chapter four now, for it to make a bit more sense!**

**Oh, and unless I get more ideas, the next chapter might the last, basically because I have no idea what else do to. So unless you want to see an end to the (in my opinion) great story, review like crazy!**


	6. It takes two

Because of reviews, I have done a Mickey chapter, which I wasn't planning on doing, but oh well, what I have to do to keep you lot happy!

**Chapter Six-It takes two**

Mickey leaned heavily against the door. He felt betrayed but in some ways relieved, which was weird: he just found his girlfriend with another man – though he doubted he could say that - so why was he feeling almost happy about it?

It didn't make any sense, both Rose cheating on him and why he was feeling happy about it.

Ok, he told himself, first things first: Rose.

He had always known, ever since she ran into the TARDIS that night and was never heard from for a year, that she didn't love him any more. But he stayed hopeful, which was probably stupid. Even through all those interrogations at the police station.

But he did. Then, she came back. But with him. Mickey couldn't understand it. The man that wasn't even a man. How could Rose have feelings for someone like him? She was, as Jackie had put it once, infatuated; no matter how many times Rose denied it.

But Mickey could tell, just by noticing the way Rose looked at him. Even when he changed his face, Mickey could tell Rose was smitten.

Then there was the dilemma of why he was feeling happy.

"I guess in some ways, I always knew they were perfect for each other," he thought aloud. So maybe, because she was finally with the right man – or alien – he was happy for her.

But, just because he was happy for Rose and the Doctor's new relationship, how on Earth was Jackie going to take it?

Jackie had never been particularly fond of the Doctor. But, she was definitely warming to him, especially since he had practically saved her life, and Rose's on countless occasions.

DW

Rose couldn't remember who had started this, but she was glad it had. The Doctor's mouth on hers felt incredible. She moved her hands from her sides and wound her fingers in his hair. The Doctor groaned and pulled her closer, tugging on her waist, banging his hips against hers.

Seconds later, or it could have been hours, they pulled apart. The Doctor leaned his forehead against hers, both panting heavily.

Rose spoke first. "Wow!"

The Doctor smiled; he couldn't help it, it was his male ego.

Rose looked up into his eyes. What she saw took her breath away: love and adoration for her, but also the burning of a thousand suns and the lives of countless civilians they had saved.

"So?" the Doctor prompted.

"So… what?" Rose asked, confused.

"How do you feel?" the Doctor didn't feel safe saying anything without being absolutely sure she felt the same way.

"I feel…" Rose didn't know how he wanted her to answer so she faltered for a moment. Then she understood.

"I love you," she barely breathed. She bit her lip, waiting for a reply.

The Doctor couldn't believe it. She really did love him! All that worrying and playing games was for nothing.

"I love you too," the Doctor said.

"Really?" Rose felt it needed to be asked, tears in her eyes.

"Really," the Doctor said with a smile.

Rose leant up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"So that night in the bedroom…" the Doctor asked.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "You weren't asleep, I'm guessing?"

"Um, no."

"So, the teasing the next morning and the tiny little kiss after Tituba, was for…what exactly?"

"Well," the Doctor looked uneasy, which Rose didn't take as a good thing. "I wanted you to come to me because I didn't want to risk making a move and you not liking me that way, which I know was stupid but I couldn't risk losing you, especially now I that I know I love you."

Rose thought for a moment, trying to process it all, and then she laughed. She actually laughed!

"Hey! I don't think that was very funny. That is not fair, I'm pouring my heart out and you're laughing."

"I'm sorry! I really am. It's just, how could you ever think I didn't love you? I have loved you for as long as I can remember."

"Really?"

"Really," Rose said with a giggle.

**I think the next chapter might really be the last, mainly because I can't think of anything else to write about, apart from Jackie's reaction, which will be the next chapter. **


	7. Breaking the News

Ah-ha! I bet you thought I had forgotten! But no, I promised I'd never do that and I haven't so there!

The last chapter for you to enjoy! Sorry it took so long but all my teacher's at school were being gay and giving us loads of homework, even for the summer holidays!

Make up your mind where this is in the timeline because it doesn't entirely matter. Also, if you could be so kind as to pretend Doomsday didn't happen? Thank you. 

**Chapter Seven-Breaking the News **

Rose held on to the Doctor's hand firmly. He looked down at her and smiled before pushing the TARDIS door open. The cool air hit them in the faces suddenly as they stepped out into London.

Rose breathed the morning air with relish; it was good to be home!

Rose looked up at the Doctor and he gave her a quick kiss before marching forward. This was it. What they had been dreading but, unfortunately, had to do: tell Jackie. The Doctor had prepared himself for a slap, which he was pretty sure he was going to receive.

They made their way to the Powell Estate, the flats looming down on them. However, they walked purposefully forward and before they knew it, they were at the door to Jackie's flat.

They shared a last brief kiss before Rose regretfully knocked on the door. Within moments, it swung open to reveal an unhappy looking Jackie. Luckily, it didn't last long because as soon as she noticed it was her darling daughter, she squealed and flung her arms around her neck.

"Oh my God! I wasn't expecting you!" Jackie let go of Rose, who was gasping for breath. "According to my watch, it was only last week since you were last here," she said, walking back into the flat, still nattering on. Rose glanced at the Doctor before following her mum into the kitchen, where she was already putting the kettle on. That was pretty much the only reason the Doctor liked coming to visit Jackie: you could always rely on her to put on a cuppa.

"So how have you been? Have you been feeding her, Doctor? Come here; let me have a proper look at you. You know, you could come in Doctor, don't let the warm air out. Close the door will you!" Jackie poured hot water into three mugs, still going on and looking over her shoulder as if to check they were still there. Unfortunately, the Doctor thought, we still are.

Rose wandered into the sitting room, the Doctor soon followed. Jackie came in a moment later with three steaming mugs, passing them round before sitting down on a chair opposite Rose.

Jackie glanced between them, noting with her mothers' instinct that something was going on.

Rose didn't look at the Doctor, though she could feel his eyes on her.

"Err, mum we have something to tell you-"

The Doctor coughed.

"Ok, I want to tell you." Rose glared at the Doctor but he avoided it by innocently looking at the photos on the wall.

"Well, umm, this is probably going to shock you but, me and the Doctor have um-"

Rose didn't know how to continue but fortunately - or unfortunately - her mother seemed to grasp the basic concept. The Doctor subconsciously hid behind his hands, ready for the yelling and slapping that was inevitable.

Instead, he heard a shriek of joy and footsteps. Once he was sure they weren't coming towards him, he peeked through his fingers and saw Jackie had pulled Rose up into a bone-crushing hug. Rose was grimacing over her mothers shoulder at the Doctor before sputtering, "Mum, I can't breathe."

"Oh, but Rose, I'm just so happy for you!" Both Rose and the Doctor raised their eyebrows at Jackie; they couldn't quite believe it. However, Jackie was already advancing on the Doctor but before he could even cower, Jackie pulled him up as well and gave him a hug similar to Rose's.

The moment was short lived, because when Jackie pulled away, she gave the Doctor a stern look and said seriously, "You are a total idiot! Whatever Rose sees in you, I hope I'll never know, but I am happy for you both." Before he could give her their thanks, she went on.

"You nearly broke my daughter's heart, changing your face like that! You try anything like that now, and I won't hesitate to slap you in to next century. You also need to know – both of you – are completely thick!" She rounded on Rose. "I told you years ago you were infatuated but no, you didn't listen to reason, or to your mother at that. You two galloping round holding hands without a care, but the rest of the world could tell you were in love and the sweetest couple."

Jackie took a deep breath; obviously she had wanting to say that for a while now. The Doctor glanced at Rose but she was just as confused as he was.

"Well, mum, it's nice to know you feel that way but if you felt so sure everyone knew this small unimportant fact about my life that I just didn't seem to grasp, why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked, hands on her hips; trying to stand up to her mother didn't usually work but this was an emergency.

"Rose, you know well enough that a lesson learnt is the most worthwhile! Why should I have told you when, one: it was completely obvious, even to the blind-" the Doctor and Rose looked rather sheepish and avoided each others gaze. "- and two: you need to learn these types of things for yourself, not to have your mother whispering the answers in your ear!"

Rose understood, even though she felt it unnecessary for the metaphor.

Jackie seemed to realise her daughter had nothing to add so sat back down in her chair and asked, sipping her tea, ignoring the tension in the room, "So, anything else you'd like to tell me about your travels through the universe?"

Rose and the Doctor left Jackie's apartment feeling much happier than they had when they arrived. The pair automatically linked fingers as they made their way back to the TARDIS; their home.

The Doctor pulled out his key and placed it in the lock but before he opened the door, he turned to Rose.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" the Doctor felt it necessary to make sure, just hoping with both his hearts that her answer would be the one he wanted.

Rose looked up at him and smiled. "Forever," she said, kissing his cheek.

**The End**

I know I kind of stole that scene from Army of Ghosts (is it? I can't remember!), I hope you will forgive me for altering it for my own purposes. As always, I made no profit from the fic, I don't own any of these lovely characters – even though they are so thick not to realise their love! I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are love, please give generously.


End file.
